


A Toasty Morning

by fandomfool



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Tenth Doctor - Fandom, doctor who tenth doctor
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, DoctorxReader, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader is The Doctor's Companion (Doctor Who), Reader-Insert, Tenth Doctor Era, Time Lord (Doctor Who) Reader, doctor X reader, tenth doctor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfool/pseuds/fandomfool
Summary: You didn't quite feel up to space travel this morning, so the Doctor decides to look after you, including breakfast in bed... It's not as good as the idea of it sounds.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Ninth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	A Toasty Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the Tenth Doctor in mind, but as I went on I found it could really apply to 9, 11 and 12 too (possibly others)? So I've left the description of the Doctor very vague in this so you can imagine the Doctor of your preference!
> 
> This is also gender neutral for the reader.  
> I hope you enjoy, sorry for any spelling mistakes!

A sharp groan tumbled out of your mouth as you attempted to open your eyes, the piercing light of the room attacking your pupils as soon as they were revealed. 

"Ah! You're awake!" A recognisable voice, that was far too chipper for your liking at this time of the morning, came from a few feet ahead of you, causing you to shrink back down under the duvet, face buried to block out the light and hopefully the loud yells of excitement from your travelling partner too. "I thought we'd just try a bit of pot luck today, let the TARDIS take us wherever she likes! Pot luck. Pot luck! Pot. Luck." He proceeded to witter on, testing the words out in several various pitches of voice excitedly; your blanket shield was not working. "Funny phrase isn't it? pOt, LUCK!" 

"Please! Make it stop.." You whimpered quietly to yourself, pulling the sheets tighter to against your face now, attempting to suffocate out the babbling of the Doctor.

This was soon put to a stop as the covers were snatched away from you and the man pushed his quizzical face down beside yours. Your eyes squinted once more at the sudden burning glow of light that met with them; the man, who was so close in front of you, was simply a blurry blob in your vision. It was only confirmed to be the Doctor by the heavy breathing that hit your cheek, only a man as careless as him would let his morning breath fall over you without a second thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Your head rung as the nuisance voice was now spoken directly into your ear. 

"I'm so tired.." You grumbled, eyes finally adjusting so you could look up at your companion who concernedly examined your face a little too intimately for just 'work colleagues' (space work colleagues that is). "I don't feel very well today." Lazily you brought a hand up to your face, rubbing the palm roughly against your right eye that continued to sting harshly. 

Your heart jumped as this was suddenly put to a stop, the Doctor having grabbed your wrist to tug the limb out of his way, so he could stick his ever so NOISY sonic screwdriver down into your face. Your head shot back down like a tortoise quickly retreating into its shell. You could feel your cheeks turning red from the unexpected contact. All these months travelling with him, yet you still got flustered by the simplest touch? Ridiculous. You prayed that he'd just think the hot face to be part of your illness. 

"Mm." He grunted, retracting the screwdriver and carefully placed the beloved tool back into his pocket. "You've got a cold." He spoke bluntly; miffed that you'd ruined his 'pot luck' plans. "With.." You gasped as his long fingers stretched out before you and prodded your eyelids around, eventually pulling them wide open for inspection. "A spot of conjunctivitis." 

Naturally, you smacked the man's hands away with an outburst of disapproval, contorted by your breathy laughs of disbelief. "Alright! No need to.." You waved your hands around as you watched his mouth shrink into a tight pout of upset. "Invade my privacy. What have I told you?" To be truly honest, you didn't really mind. The closer he physically got, the stronger your heart would pound. But you weren't going to let him know about this. 

"Sorry." You could hardly hear his apology, the Doctor not being one to often admit he was in the wrong, but on special occassions, he would do it just to please you. "What you need is a good hot drink and some food!" He sprung up to his feet, bounding across the TARDIS floor like a deer making it's way across a mesh metal meadow. 

A few seconds later he appeared back in front of you, a boiling hot mug forcefully being held straight in front of your nose so the steam happily rose from it and wet your face.  
You nervously and reluctantly took the patterned cup from his hands; it was one you had given to him last Christmas, illustrations of the planets were scattered all over it's outer surface. In fact, this was probably the only mug he owned. 

Muscles in your face tightened up in reaction to what you had just willingly poured into your mouth, the pungent sweetness causing your nostrils to flare up with shock. "Wh-What is that?" You spluttered, doing your best to hold in the violent coughing that desperately needed to be released from your throat. 

"Hot chocolate!" He had that iconic big goofy smile of his plastered across his cheeks as he eagerly watched you, urging you to take yet another sip. 

The thick, brown, gloopy liquid(? if you could call it that?) stared up at you as it clung to the edges of the china cup that you carefully held in your hands. "Made from..?" You had no clue how he'd created this monstrosity. He was the smartest man you'd ever met, yet he was utterly clueless on making a hot drink. 

"Chocolate of course!" His eyes widened and top lip curled, suggesting that you had just asked the most stupid question he'd ever heard. He knelt down beside your bed once again, resting his elbow on the edge and placing his chin into the palm of his hand, providing him with an acceptable human tripod for examining you up close once again. "I used a couple of those gooey easter eggs that you gave me last year." He beamed, proud of himself for this sickly concoction that he had presented you with. "I then just put it on the TARDIS control panel, you know, the bit that gets really hot for no good reason, 'cos we never use any of the buttons surrounding it. So why does it feel the need to get so hot? I've looked into it several times but it just never seems to..." 

He went on and on, but all you could focus on was the white globule that floated around in the dark muck that you were expected to drink to cure your already poorly stomach..  
"Could I have some toast?" 

He stared at you. His mouth was half open indicating that you had quite obviously, and also quite rudely according to him, interrupted his ramblings. "We don't have a toaster.." He responded, a small frown growing on his brow, cross that he couldn't complete your request.  
You could see the cogs whirring round inside of his head, that regular blank look spreading across his face as he went deep into thought.  
"I can travel to a shop! I'll get us a toaster!" And yet again he was up on his feet within seconds, before hunching over the buttons and levers that controlled the strange ship. 

"Don't be silly!" An involuntary whine fell from your mouth as you pushed yourself up out of bed, your head spinning from the quick change of position. "You don't need to do that!" You objected. Before you could take one more step forward, you were plopped back down onto the bed; the man's warm hands pushily taking your shoulders and refusing you any more freedom of movement.  
"You-oof!" Rubbing your eyes, you readjusted yourself to the unexpected landing, as well as trying to control those absurd sparks that shot over your skin every time your time travel guide would make any form of contact with you. "Y-You could just travel to a cafe Doctor!" A loving smile couldn't help but grow on your face, shocked by the unusual but somehow still endearing kindness that he was showing you today. "Just pick me up some breakfast, yeah?" 

Intently, you watched his lips contort into a crooked position as he stared straight past you and into the distance over your shoulder, contemplating the suggestion that you had just made. "Yeah.. I s'pose I could do that.. Yeah.." You couldn't help but grin as he admitted defeat and agreed to your suggestion, hands flopping away from your sides so he could now return to requesting a time and destination for you both to travel to. 

\---

You were back in bed again now, the covers pulled tight around you, as the nerd (commonly known as the Doctor) had insisted on tucking you in (a little too tightly..) before having gone out to fetch you some breakfast. 

Your body rested heavily against the old mattress as your eyes lay shut, allowing you to vividly think over the morning and how absurdly sweet your companion had been so far today. Of course you knew he cared about you, he was always rescuing you from the most ludicrous situations. But he never seemed to take in your human emotions and traits; this was the first time he'd expressed an interest in postponing everything to simply look after you. 

"OH YES!" Your thoughts came to an abrupt end as the silence was broken, followed by a loud clatter of the door being kicked shut behind the man who made the outrageous entrance back into your mobile home. "LOOK AT THIS BEAUTY!" He continued to shout as he paraded himself across the metallic room.  
You rolled over, kicking the duvet loose so you could actually move your arms and sit up against the pillows.  
"Isn't she GORGEOUS?" A small metal box with two slots in the top was now shown off to you, cradled lovingly in The Doctor's arms. 

"... A toaster..." You raised an eyebrow, unable to prevent a sigh from escaping your currently aching lungs. "What happened to breakfast?!" You spoke, exasperated as your stomach rhumbled hungrily, having already waited at least a couple of hours for it's first meal of the day. 

"This IS breakfast! FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" His eyes were sparkling with joy, so proud of himself, overcome by the idea of being able to make.... toast. 

"Yes, BUT," You sniffed loudly to punctuate the point you repeatedly tried to get across to the meant to be oh-so-brainy man. "I did ask you to pick me up some breakfast from the cafe..." You stared at the back of his head, as he was crouched down on the floor, leant over his precious new piece of machinery. "Something edible.." You refused to give up.

"Oh. Yeah, here." He twisted around, pulling out a rather fluffy wrapped up toastie that had been carried back in his pocket; the same pocket where he would pick up random alien artefacts and alien... body pieces.. and then tuck them away into it, while you two explored new places.  
Lovely. Fluff and alien juice sandwich.  
"EXCELLENT!" A loud click rang from in front of the fully grown fool, just out of your sight so you couldn't see what had produced the noise, but you guessed it must have been his new gadget that he proceeded to throw two slices of bread, out of his other jacket pocket and, into the two slots on top of it.

You were soon forced to unwrap the warm breaded gift from the Doctor as he now threw his attentions back upon you, sat back on the patch of floor right beside your bed, his bottom scooched to the bed's edge as close as physically possible.  
As you pulled back the greasy, stained tissue, the most unusual mixture of smells was unleashed out into the room, causing the inside of your nose to immediately spasm uncontrollably in response.  
"What did you ask them to put in this...?" You hesitantly questioned, unsure if you wanted to know the answer or not as you admired the grey splurge of gloop that dripped down the crisp crust of your breakfast.

"Ah well, I didn't know what you wanted so I asked them to put it all in." His crooked teeth were proudly flashed up at you once again, grinning widely as though that made up for his stupid choice (correctly so, it did make up for this mistake as you couldn't help but forgive that loveable idiot). "I think it has..." He poked and tugged around one of the corners of the toast that sat on top of the perculiar meal. "Peanut butter, marmite, butter, cheese, chocolate spread... Maybe a few pickles?" 

Your top lip coiled up at one side in horror, but you managed to quickly manipulate your lips back into a forced smile as the man's eyes met with your own again, making sure to not let him know just how disgusting this feast he had produced truly was. He stared, eagerly anticipating your first mouthful of the intriguing delicacy.  
Loud gurgles emerged from your stomach, but no longer out of hunger, now from outrage and protest at the thing you were slowly lifting up to your mouth, before having to shove it down against your own teeth, commanding them to bite and chew. You were being watched by the beady eyes of the Doctor, who you hoped could not see your tongue as it tightly folded back on its self and down into the depths of your throat, refusing to taste the muck you had just bitten a chunk out of.  
"M-Mm... Yum...." You tried so hard to smile back at the sweet childish personality of a boy trapped within an ancient body, who watched you eat, but you couldn't do it any more. With an involuntary cough, you spat the nasty mouthful back out into the soiled tissue that had previously trapped this mutant of a meal inside it. 

"Oh come on!!" The Doctor disputed, ripping the sandwich from your hand and taking a large bite for himself. A few seconds later and his tongue was fully extended outside of his mouth, allowing the mess to flop out and down into his cupped hands before adding it to your rejected feed. "bLEGH!" You burst into laughter as his face shrivelled up with dislike and roughly shook his head from side to side, fluffy hair flopping around as he did so, like a baby bird ruffling it's feathers. "Okay, no- Not good! Was the pickle a step too far? I think it was a step too far.." He jabbered away again as he took the remains from you, and carried them off to a small metal bin that neatly sat in the corner. 

"Maybe, just MAYBE, a little too far." You joked with him as he loyally returned to your side, sitting himself beside you on the bed this time. 

The two of you sniggered, his nose beautifully crinkling up as he did so. Until it was put to a harsh stop as he exclaimed "You untucked yourself.." He stared with sorrow at the now loose and rumpled up bed sheets. 

"Yeah, because I couldn't breathe!" You quickly readjusted your seated position, sitting yourself straight up in the small bed, so you wouldn't be fully captured by the bedding once again. "Has anyone you've tucked in before ever come out of it alive or am I the first?" 

"Well.." He gazed off blankly away from you as he carefully thought about his reply. "Now that you mention it.." You could see a smirk unable to stop itself from dancing onto his pink lips, obviously amused by his own tease of a remark he was about to make. His pupils rolled round to catch your own, causing your heart to skip, before he lunged forward, pushing the sheets extra tight under the edges of the mattress, so your legs were strapped down to the bed again!

"Oh I see!" You yelped, wriggling your feet around roughly as a sign of protest. "You're trying to kill me off!?" Oh how you loved it when you succeeded in making him smile like he was right now. His cheeks dusted in a beautiful pink glow. 

"Yeah well I had a better offer of a companion than you, so, thought this was the simplest way to get rid of you." His tongue glistened as he gently bit the tip of it between his front teeth, holding it back as he awaited your next cheeky response in the jovial banter. 

He was now leant in so close that you could feel the breath, that was powered by his two large pumping hearts, brush gently over your face, briefly warming the flesh before his next inhale. You had no hilarious quip to return to him in this ralley of silliness, all you could focus on right now was how unbearably close you both were to one another, and how desperate you were to close that gap. 

You stared down at his flush dark lips as you leant closer, finally taking your chance of intimacy in this perfect opportunity, when, POP! THWACK! "OW!" A rough and scratchy, burnt piece of bread smacked into your cheek as it was launched from the toaster with ferocious speed. 

"AMAZING!" The timelord leapt up from his seat, completely ignoring the fact that the charcoal he'd created had almost just knocked you out, and focussed all his attention purely on his shiny metal toy. "I cranked the pop function up earlier, but I didn't think it would work THAT well!"

Your eyes heavily and slowly rolled in your aching skull, the distraction from your nasty head cold was gone. The awkward, blind alien was away in his own thoughts, excited for a day ahead of how far he could possibly get a piece of bread to shoot across the room from a toaster. You knocked the blackened food out of your bed before slumping back down into it with yet another miserable groan, ready for the tiring day ahead of babysitting the Doctor...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading my first upload! Let me know what you think in the comments, and maybe letting me know if you have a prompt you'd like!


End file.
